identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Martha Behamfil
Martha Behamfil, or the Coordinator, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Background Martha was good at riding and shooting when she was young and attained the rank of captain after joining the cavalry. Not content to just gallop on horseback, Martha learned basic piloting skills and fell in love with flying. She quit her position in the cavalry and joined the Air Force. However, instead of becoming a pilot, as she had wished, Martha was required to perform signal guide work on the ground. To fly her own plane, she has to find a reliable "sponsor ". External Traits Deduction Target # Born this way #: It's a girl, what a shame. #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: Martha, you never chose your gender, it's not your fault, but anyone can change. # House angel #: You'll be a perfect wife, just like in that poem of Coventry Patmore. #* Basic Objective: Cooperate to reach a decoding progress of 50 for cipher machines #* Advanced Objective 1: Cooperate to reach a decoding progress of 75 for cipher machines #* Advanced Objective 2: Cooperate to reach a decoding progress of 100 for cipher machines #; Conclusion #: Diary 1: Mother told me, Martha you should be complaisant, compassionate, and utterly selfless, a house angel. But I don't want that. # House general #: An able, good wife takes care of everything in the house. #* Basic Objective: Perform a perfect calibration while decoding cipher machines 1 #* Advanced Objective 1: Perform a perfect calibration while decoding 2 cipher machines #* Advanced Objective 2: Perform a perfect calibration while decoding 3 cipher machines #; Conclusion #: Diary 2: If I can organize, appoint, teach the maids and arrange all financial expenses wisely, then why can't I become an officer? My father once told me, Martha, your horsemanship rivals that of any cavalry captain. # Success #: I will succeed because I am determined to succeed and never hesitate. #* Basic Objective: Open the exit gate 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Open the exit gate 1 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Open the exit gate 1 times #; Conclusion #: A picture: Martha is wearing the clothes of a cavalry captain, they don't fit her very well. # Game #: You should end your game, Martha. #* Basic Objective: Use pallet to stun the hunters 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Use pallet to stun the hunters 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use pallet to stun the hunters 3 times #; Conclusion #: Why can't she just stop those blasted things? Wearing men's clothes and doing things is so unbecoming of her! # Henry #: He is different. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 survivor(s) from the rocket chair(s) while the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 1 survivor(s) from the rocket chair(s) while the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 1 survivor(s) from the rocket chair(s) while the exit gate #; Conclusion #: A photo: Marta is snuggled up beside a young pilot, they seem happy. # Appropriate #: Everyone has to find their place in life. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 survivor(s) from the rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 survivor(s) from the rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 survivor(s) from the rocket chair #; Conclusion #: Diary 3: Mother said that Henry is a good match, and she is right. But his position and property aren't what makes him great. # A boring task #: Martha, come back to reality. #* Basic Objective: Escape via the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete by escaping via the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete by escaping via the dungeon #; Conclusion #: Diary 4: I don't like to wearing a uniform, and standing there waiting while smiling at people. Perhaps I should slip away from work. # Match made in heaven #: I've found that perfect other half. #* Basic Objective: Rescue a teammate and protect them until they get away safely #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue a teammate and protect them until they get away safely #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue a teammate and protect them until they get away safely #; Conclusion #: A photo: Henry is holding the blueprint of a glider while explaining something to Martha. # Indulgence #: Ugh, women, they're always like this. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter's pursuit 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter's pursuit 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter's pursuit 3 times #; Conclusion #: Mundane work and a worker with their head in the clouds. # Unforeseen #: You know what an airport covered in mist needs, right? Don't forget the flare gun! #* Basic Objective: Hit the hunter with a flare gun 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit the hunter with a flare gun 1 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit the hunter with a flare gun 2 times #; Conclusion #: A photo: A crashed glider. After deducing Node 11: Unforeseen, Coordinator's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked.